


russian roulette

by hotaryu, Hugabug



Series: bayaniserye drabble challenge [11]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Dark!Mabinaldo, M/M, Mafia AU, Murder, Power Couple Mabinaldo, expect the worst, lahat ng galit ko kay paterno lumabas dito tanginae, look at my violent bbys, warning: it's the mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotaryu/pseuds/hotaryu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Click.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	russian roulette

The barrel turns. And turns. And turns.

Then stops.

_Click_.

“Tell me.” he says, tapping the mouth of the old revolver against the metal side of his wheel chair, the scent of hot gun powder filling his nostrils, chasing away the sickening stench of cigarette smoke. “What part of _‘No smoking’_ did you not understand?”

The only reply is a whimper, and nothing else. It offends him, honestly, that his question was not given even a single drop of energy in answer and he makes sure that his discontent is clearly seen on his face, in the snarl that pulled back his lips. In the glint of his eye.

His husband takes the hint. _BANG_ goes a skull against a metal table.

“Paterno, listen.” Pole says, trying for understanding, nonchalantly putting his gun down in favor of leaning forward, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s not that I don’t want to. I would love to, you understand? Money is not a problem here, my friend. Not a problem at all.”

Another whimper, cut off by a choked cough that brought blood bubbling up from behind yellow teeth. He wishes to spit, Pole could see that in the glare and the way their associate eyes his pristine white shirt. Miong sees it too, and he takes a handful of hair in between his fingers before Paterno could even open his mouth. Pulls back. Forces him to swallow.

“14 million.” Miong hisses, silly accent gone and replaced by a menacing growl. His grip tightens—Pole watches as hairlines get pulled back and double chins go ghastly white. “Hong Kong dollars. That’s about 85 mil pesos, give or take.”

“You’ve only paid half of that amount, my dear.” Pole sighs, shaking his head. He toys with his revolver a bit, feels his trigger finger itch, just slightly. “That simply mustn’t do, you see? We don’t need the money but we are very particular about our deadlines. Do you understand?”

Again, no answer.

He turns the barrel once more. Slower this time, thumbing at the metal with a distracted air.

_Click. Click. Click_.

Paterno twitches. “I will pay you back.” He breathes through gritted teeth, pleading, desperate. “I just need more _time_ —”

“We don’t like broken promises.” Pole smiles at him. Cocks the gun. “And I _particularly_ don’t like _you_.”

“No— _please_ —”

The shot is deafening. Neither of them flinch.

“Oh, you just washed this shirt.” Pole laments, looking down at the fine red mist splatter that coated his collar.

Miong shrugs. Looks down at his own ruined clothing before wiping his hand on his slacks, getting rid of the sticky hair gel and sweat from their associate’s head with a disgusted noise.

“I’ll wash it again.” He says, sweetly, rounding the table to delicately take the gun out of Pole’s hands. “You’re a cheat, you are. The whole point of it is to _not know_ where the bullet is.”

Pole hums, pulls Miong down by the jacket lapel for a quick series of kisses across his jaw. “I play the game the way I want to.”

“Of course, your highness.” Miong rolls his eyes. Properly kisses him, chastely, on the lips. “Paterno surely agrees.”

There is a wet gurgle. Then, silence.

Pole smiles. “I thought so, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr ver.](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/146893817585/russian-roulette)


End file.
